


The Unexpected

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Arthur, Inexperienced Merlin, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, outdoor masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: What happens in the stream is unexpected. What happens in the castle, is more than Merlin could have ever hoped for.





	

Merlin splashed into the stream, still grumbling to himself. They all thought it was so funny, tripping him into a pile of mud. Hilarious. What could be more amusing than a manservant covered head to toe in muck? He was going to murder Gwaine. Even if three knights were within reach of tripping him, he knew it was Gwaine. It was always Gwaine.

With the mud caking his clothes, Merlin didn’t bother taking them off first, but dunked under the water, scrubbing at them with his hands. He’d had to walk for two hours with it drying on him, before they’d come across a stream he could wash in. The others were setting up camp though, so at least he got to avoid doing that and having the knights hamper his progress with yet more examples of terrible humour.

The sky would darken soon, and he didn’t much feel like returning to the knights. If he stayed in the water long enough, he was sure to clean off enough to satisfy Arthur’s standards. The day was hot, and the water too pleasant to leave anyway.

Slowly, he started pulling off his sodden clothes, throwing them to the bank. The water felt so nice against his skin, he didn’t want to get out. Arthur had said they would fend for themselves for the evening meal, and that Merlin was not to return until he was spotless.

Peering through the trees, Merlin furrowed his brow. The camp was far enough away, he would hear anyone approaching. Eyes still darting around, he waded to the shallower water by the shore, and sat down. Leaning against a handy rock, he closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feel of the water gently washing over him. Digging his toes into the streambed, he almost felt connected to the earth.

There was just something so soothing about being out in the woods, instead of stifled within the stone walls of the castle. His magic flowed more smoothly, more peacefully. His whole body relaxed. He never realised how tense he was, until moments like this.

Cracking his eyes open, he looked towards camp. They would be busy preparing food, they’d forget all about him for a while. It would be fine.

Still, he felt his pulse quicken with a touch of anxiety, as he slid a hand down into the water. He was already hardening, just from feeling so relaxed and connected. Or maybe because he always did this when he got away from the castle for long enough. Usually when collecting herbs for Gaius, when Arthur gave him the odd day off.

Merlin’s mind turned to Arthur all too easily. Against all protocol, because of the heat, Arthur had discarded his chainmail, and eventually his shirt. Merlin could see clearly the way the muscles on his abdomen had tensed during the ride. The other knights had eventually followed suit, but none caught Merlin’s attention like Arthur did.

Shivering, he traced his cock under the water as it swelled. He generally tried not to look at Arthur while he was even partially unclothed, too afraid of getting caught, and having Arthur see the desire in his eyes. Getting Arthur’s bath ready was a nightmare. Arthur always made him hang around, making him run around the room doing menial tasks as he soaked. It took all the self-control Merlin had not to peek.

Imagining Arthur doing the same in his tub, head arched back, Merlin started stroking his cock. He dropped his other hand, and gently held and caressed his balls, letting a low moan pass his lips.  

A twig snapped, and his eyes flew open. Freezing, one hand still on his cock, and the other holding his balls, he stared at Arthur, feeling his face flush.

Arthur stared back, mouth slightly open, eyes wide, his own cheeks reddening. Merlin didn’t know what to do, or say. How had Arthur gotten so close, so silently? Surely Merlin should have heard him, he hadn’t done enough to get so distracted yet.

Still frozen, he watched as Arthur’s eyes dropped. Merlin’s cock throbbed, staying annoyingly firm, and making him desperate to continue stroking. How much could Arthur see through the rippling of the water anyway? Although, no doubt Merlin’s expression gave him away. That, and he’d just moaned.

 _He’d just moaned_.

Wincing, Merlin wished he hadn’t been so foolish. It didn’t matter that the knights would usually forget him. He should have known Arthur wouldn’t. Arthur always seemed to remember his existence when it was most inconvenient.

The fact Arthur was still shirtless, beads of sweat dotting his torso, dust accentuating the lines of his muscles, was not helping. Merlin bit his lip, he really should let go of his cock now. Or maybe Arthur should look away.

What were the rules for catching your manservant having a wank in a stream, anyway?

Arthur said nothing, but he licked his lips, and raised his eyes to Merlin’s face. The awkwardness of the situation was doing nothing to soften Merlin’s cock. He knew his face must be red, it certainly felt hot enough. He was breathing heavily, more so than before he’d noticed Arthur.

It was making him more aroused, he realised. Blinking, he filed that away to think about later.

“Don’t…don’t stop on my account,” Arthur finally said, his voice rather shaky, and his fists clenching.

Merlin’s eyes widened. Arthur couldn’t mean for him to continue, while he was standing right there. Arthur’s eyes trailed down a little, although he surely couldn’t see all that much, then back up to Merlin’s face.

“What?” Merlin asked dumbly, hating the way his voice sounded. Breathless, almost a moan. His cock was aching. The idea of Arthur watching him was…not something he’d really considered, but clearly something his cock liked the sound of.

Arthur stepped closer to the edge of the stream. He was on the other side, but it wasn’t so far across. Merlin could see how tense he was.

“Is the water that good then?”

Merlin blinked at him stupidly, but started to gently massage his balls again, the movement small enough that Arthur would surely not notice.

Arthur crouched down, and dipped his fingers in, eyes still on Merlin. After a few moments, he stood again, and kicked off his boots.

Merlin’s hand tightened on his cock, and his breath hitched. Arthur was going to join him in the stream.

Normally, Merlin looked away as Arthur undressed, but Arthur obviously wanted him to look, so he shamelessly did so. He didn’t know what had come over Arthur, but he wasn’t about to ruin it, as Arthur pushed his trousers and undergarments past his hips, and stepped out of them.

Merlin’s eyes dropped without his permission, and he gripped his cock tighter, reflexively, as he saw that Arthur’s cock was a bit hard. A bit hard from looking at him. Shivering, Merlin met Arthur’s eyes again, as he started wading into the stream.

Almost without meaning to, he started to move his hand again, biting his lip. He stopped touching his balls, and moved that hand to rest on the top of one knee sticking up out of the water. He dug his nails into it, and watched Arthur’s eyes dart to the motion.

A moan was building in his throat, as Arthur moved closer, and Merlin kept stroking his cock in firm, slow motions. At every moment, he expected Arthur to stop, but he didn’t. He hit the centre of the stream, the water lapping at his collarbones, and then kept moving closer.

A whine sounded from Merlin’s throat, and he closed his eyes, embarrassed, but still so aroused.

What was Arthur doing? For that matter, what was Merlin doing?

The water moved around him, and he opened his eyes. Arthur was close.

“Spread your legs wider,” he murmured.

Merlin swallowed, and did so without even thinking. His knees dropped to the sides, disappearing under the water, and Arthur shuffled between them on his knees, so close. Merlin pressed back against the rock he was leaning against, his hand stilling.

“Don’t stop,” Arthur breathed, eyes falling.

Whining, Merlin stroked fast, and firm. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it over quickly because he was embarrassed, or because he was filled with some strange desperation he hadn’t really felt before. Something about Arthur’s eyes on him spurred him on.

“Arthur, what—”

“Don’t,” Arthur interrupted. “Just…don’t think, just…just don’t stop.”

The thread of nervousness in Arthur’s voice made Merlin swallow his words, and Arthur looked grateful. He moved even closer, until Merlin thought he could almost feel his body heat through the water. Groaning, Merlin continued, chest heaving as he felt the pleasure build.

Arthur met his eyes again, and then his arm started moving too. Merlin looked down. The water was clear, but too rippled to see much. Meeting Arthur’s eyes again, he couldn’t help but lean forward suddenly, pressing their foreheads together.

Their combined harsh breathing was loud in his ears. He closed his eyes, twisting his wrist at the top of each stroke, letting the moans spill free, as he heard Arthur do the same. Low, deep sounds that send heat surging through him, bringing him far too close to the edge, far too soon.

“I’m…I’m close,” he whispered. “How far are you?”

It was silly, but he wanted them to find release together. Even if they weren’t touching each other.

“Not far,” Arthur moaned.

Merlin bit his lip. Was he that desirable to Arthur? He wouldn’t think so, but Arthur had stayed, he hadn’t walked away. He’d hardened, he’d moved closer. He was touching himself to the sight of Merlin doing the same. If the small hints of nervousness Merlin kept seeing and hearing were any indication, Arthur had not done something like this before.

“Merlin.”

Arthur moaned his name, and pressed his forehead more firmly against Merlin’s. He’d found release. And he’d said Merlin’s name. In a rush of heat, Merlin followed almost immediately, gasping Arthur’s name in return.

For several long moments, they sat like that, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, as their breathing slowed. Merlin felt his face heat up, wondering what Arthur was going to do, or say.

When fingers brushed his face, he pulled back without thinking, eyes flying open.

Arthur blinked back at him, his forehead creasing with worry, hand still raised. Merlin tried to calm his heart. Whatever they had just done, he didn’t want it to ruin anything. Slowly, he leaned back in, until his cheek was brushing Arthur’s fingers again.

He’d been thinking of Arthur that way for so long, it was hard to tell himself it wasn’t a dream. The slow brush of Arthur’s thumb over his cheek helped anchor him in reality. Arthur shifted closer, until his knees were brushing Merlin’s inner thighs as he brought them instinctively back together.

As he felt Arthur’s breath ghost warm over his lips, he wondered if maybe Arthur had been thinking of him the same way. Then Arthur kissed him. It was slow, and soft, and hesitant, as if Arthur expected him to push him away.

Merlin pressed closer instead. How backwards of them, to do what they did, and only kiss and touch after. Arthur’s kisses became less hesitant, more sure, more firm. He pushed, but Merlin pushed back. He felt lost in the heat of Arthur’s mouth, but not enough to just sit there and be passive. He’d thought of this too often to waste the opportunity.

Raising his hands, and still a little worried Arthur might not let him, he rested them gently on his shoulders. When Arthur didn’t shrug him off, he raised one hand to tangle in his hair, holding his head close, as he kissed, and kissed him.

Somewhere in the distance, the sound of voices broke the silence. Breaking apart, they both looked back the way Arthur had come. The voices were getting closer, along with the sound of breaking twigs, and the rustling of bushes.

Arthur turned back, meeting Merlin’s eyes for a moment. They separated without words, Arthur moving to the middle of the stream, and dunking his head. Merlin quickly did the same, hoping the cool water would lessen he flush he felt on his cheeks.

It wasn’t long before the knights reached them, already shedding their clothes and rushing into the water. Merlin let them tease him about the mud for a few moments, avoiding Arthur’s gaze, before he slipped away.

 

* * *

 

Merlin felt Arthur’s eyes on him often, as they trekked back to Camelot. They were never alone again, although it seemed, at times, like Arthur was trying arrange it. When they made it to the castle, he dismissed the knights, and made a few lewd jokes when they headed for the tavern. Merlin took the reins from Arthur, and led his horse to the stable. He could feel Arthur’s eyes on his back, and shivered.

 

* * *

 

Merlin didn’t know whether to look, or avoid looking, as Arthur stripped and lowered himself, with a sinful sigh, into his bath. Deciding to err on the side of caution, he puttered around, tidying things, and very studiously not looking.

He was firming in his trousers, just thinking about the fact Arthur was naked so close, after what they’d done. But they still hadn’t talked about it. The rules and social order of things was more relaxed outside the city. What they had done in that stream, probably couldn’t be done here.

Far sooner than was usual, Merlin heard Arthur get out of the bath. Still not looking, Merlin emptied and restacked the basket of dirty laundry. Behind him, there was a rustle, and then a moan. Stilling, Merlin strained his ears, sure he’d heard that wrong. A few seconds later, and there was another moan, louder.

Merlin closed his eyes a moment, took a deep breath, and then turned around.

Arthur was lying on his bed, half sitting against the headboard, legs splayed, relaxed. His hand was slowly stroking his cock, and his eyes were on Merlin.

Breath catching in his throat, Merlin watched the crease between Arthur’s eyes relax, and his head tilt back slightly.

“Care to join me?” he asked.

Merlin swallowed. If not for the tremor in Arthur’s voice, he’d think he was completely confident of Merlin’s response. Bolstered by that nervousness, hiding away behind Arthur’s bold gesture, Merlin slowly wandered over, eyes trailing over his body. He felt he must be dreaming, but if he was, he wasn’t about to ruin it by pinching himself and waking up.

Stopping by the bed, he was unsure what to do. Were they just going to watch each other again, or would they kiss and touch instead? Arthur let go of his cock, and patted the bed.

“Undress,” he said softly.

Merlin brought his hands to his clothes, and then hesitated. It was one thing to get caught mid-act, but he hadn’t actually done anything with another person before, and was suddenly rather nervous.

“That wasn’t an order,” Arthur murmured. “You don’t have to. You can leave. Or...or just watch.”

Merlin shivered, and tugged at his clothes. He wanted to do more than just watch.

Arthur watched hungrily as he shed his clothes, and it helped calm Merlin’s nerves. He knew he hardly needed to feel ashamed of his light, lanky build, when Arthur had already shown how much he enjoyed it in that stream.

Once he was undressed, Merlin climbed onto the bed, and shuffled closer on his knees, until he was kneeling between Arthur’s spread legs. Still sitting propped up against the headboard, Arthur did no more than watch him.

“Just...just watching? Or...or do you want to touch?” Arthur asked, his confidence rapidly disappearing.

That only made Merlin feel more comfortable. Reaching out with a hand that barely shook, he brushed his thumb over Arthur’s jaw, and then down to grip the side of his neck.

“Touch,” he whispered.

Arthur’s breath hitched. “Can I?” he asked.

Merlin nodded, shuffling closer, until Arthur slid his feet closer to his body, bending his knees. The tops of Merlin’s thighs brushed the bottom of Arthur’s, as he shifted closer and settled on his knees and ankles, with his knees splayed on either side of Arthur’s arse. Arthur let his legs rest on them, and visibly shivered.

Reaching up with a hand that was shaking more than Merlin’s, Arthur ran his fingertips down the left side of Merlin’s chest. The touch was so light, it made Merlin shiver. All of Arthur’s confidence had disappeared, and it was rather jarring. It wasn’t what he was expecting, or what he’d fantasised about.

Taking Arthur’s hand, he pressed it more firmly against his skin, meeting Arthur’s eyes. A flush spread over Arthur’s face, but he let Merlin guide his hand over his chest.

“You’ve never done this,” Merlin said softly, without thinking.

Arthur’s jaw tightened, and his expression became guarded. He tried to pull his hand back, but Merlin held it in place, achingly close to his right nipple.

“I haven’t either,” he admitted.

“I couldn’t risk siring a bastard,” Arthur said quietly. “Or ruin future alliances by expressing interest in the wrong gender.”

That angered Merlin before he even thought about it. He opened his mouth to express it, when Arthur shook his head.

“Wrong gender for marriage, I mean,” he clarified. “No noble wants to marry his daughter to someone who might not be able to...you should know all this.”

Merlin nodded. He supposed he did, although he’d never stopped and thought about it much. Biting the inside of his cheek, he slid Arthur’s hand a little higher, until his fingertips brushed his nipple. He wasn’t particularly sensitive there, but it didn’t feel bad either.

Arthur’s chest was heaving, and Merlin let his hand go to reach out and touch. He slid his fingers over firm, warm muscle, and watched Arthur’s expression tense and relax in turns.

“Why me then?” Merlin asked, unable to stop himself. Arthur couldn’t sire a bastard with him, obviously, but he was the wrong gender.

Arthur met his eyes. “I want to,” he said. “You’re...you’re different.”

Merlin frowned, not sure what that meant. “Different how?” he asked, sliding his thumb over Arthur’s left nipple, until it tightened into a peak. He watched his face carefully, wondering if he was like Merlin, or if he was sensitive.

A quiet moan gave him his answer, and he flicked at the taut peak again.

“You’re worth the risk,” Arthur breathed, leaning forward.

Merlin’s breath caught in his throat, and he wasn’t sure what to say to that. He closed his eyes and kissed him slowly, gently, as his hands continued to wander. Arthur’s lips parted, and their tongues touched and pressed. Arthur was making soft sounds, and Merlin slid his hands lower.

Arthur’s hands mimicked him, and Merlin broke their kiss to watch, as he brushed his fingers against Arthur’s cock. The reaction appeared unrestrained. Arthur’s head felt back, as Merlin’s fingers explored his length, before wrapping around it. He brought his other hand to Arthur’s jaw, and kissed him again.

It took a few moments, and several strokes, before he felt Arthur’s cautious touch on him. He moaned into Arthur’s mouth, and bit gently on his lip. Arthur shuddered, and his grip tightened. Merlin moaned again, and pulled back.

Arthur’s eyes were closed, and his expression relaxed and open. Merlin felt dizzy from the knowledge he was doing that. He was making Arthur look like that. Still moaning softly from the feel of Arthur’s hand on him, Merlin leaned down, and mouthed at Arthur’s nipples. The reaction made him ache. Arthur’s back arched a little, and he moaned louder, his hips jerking.

Merlin was envious, wishing his nipples were so sensitive, as he pressed and flicked with his tongue, and stroked faster. Arthur let go of his cock suddenly, and gripped his hair instead, before making a gasping, breathless sound. His hips jerked, and then he was spilling between them.

Pulling his head up, Merlin drank in the sight of him. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, head tossed back, and neck taut. It was better than he’d ever imagined. And he’d brought him there. Shuddering, he kissed Arthur’s neck gently, and stroked him through, until Arthur pulled his hand away.

He kissed Merlin deeply, messily, and his hand found Merlin’s cock again. He muttered an apology against Merlin’s lips, before kissing him again. Merlin wanted to tell him he was being stupid for apologising, but he was too distracted by the feel of his hand. All too soon, he was overcome by it, and arched back and away, as he moaned through his release.

Arthur made an appreciative sound, and then their eyes met.

Merlin felt his face flush. Passion taken care of, now they were just naked and soiled on Arthur’s bed. He wasn’t sure what to do next.

“I need another bath,” Arthur muttered, sounding pleased. He kissed Merlin again, and again.

Merlin pulled away. “If you expect me to cart more bloody hot water up here for you, you can—”

“Just heat it with your magic,” Arthur mumbled into his neck, between kisses to the skin there.

Merlin tensed. A second later, Arthur tensed also.

For several moments, they were frozen there, as Arthur breathed slow and steady against his neck, but Merlin’s breathing became more rapid.

Terror pulsing through him, he managed to pull himself away slowly, and shuffle backwards a bit. Arthur was looking guarded, and Merlin didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t go,” Arthur said softly.

“How long have you known?” Merlin asked, feeling his heart race. His magic was rising to the surface, ready to defend him, even though he wasn’t sure if it would harm Arthur, even if he needed it to.

Arthur bit his lip for a moment. “Months.”

Merlin closed his eyes. He wanted to run. He’d never felt so bared and vulnerable before, even though Arthur didn’t seem angry.

“It’s alright, Merlin.”

Wrenching his eyes open, Merlin saw Arthur reaching for him, and pulled further away. Arthur’s expression tightened.

“Is it?” Merlin asked

“Yes. I’m not...well, I am a little angry,” Arthur admitted. “But I’ve had time to think about it. And you’ve had so many opportunities to use it against me, against my father, the kingdom. It didn’t take me long to accept it. Accept you.”

Merlin exhaled slowly. “You accept me?” he asked, hating the way hope seeped into his voice. “You accept my...my magic?”

Arthur bit his lip, and glanced away. Merlin took a deep breath. He wasn’t ready for this conversation. Not now. Not after they’d just done something else that would change their relationship already.

“I...I follow you sometimes,” Arthur admitted, closing his eyes in a grimace. “When you sneak off to use it. When I’m not too distracted.”

Merlin felt his stomach drop.

“At first it was to try and understand,” Arthur continued. “To...to assess the threat you might pose. But then...then it was because…”

“Because what?” Merlin asked, when Arthur didn’t speak again.

Arthur shuddered, and met his eyes again. “Because it’s amazing. The things you can do. And your eyes...your magic is beautiful, Merlin.”

Something tight in the centre of Merlin’s chest uncoiled suddenly, and he felt as if an immense weight was taken from his shoulders. Arthur must have seen this, because his expression relaxed and softened again.

“Your magic is beautiful.”

Merlin shuddered. That was more than he could have ever hoped for. Part of him wanted to doubt it, to tear it apart and find how Arthur was lying to him. But he knew he wasn’t. Somehow, he just knew.

“I wanted to tell you,” he whispered.

“I know.”

“I wanted to show you.”

“I know,” Arthur repeated, shifting closer. “You’re not very subtle with how you feel sometimes.”

Merlin met his eyes. “Is that why you followed me to the stream?” he asked.

Arthur looked away. “I thought you might use magic to clean up. Normally you never notice me follow, but...then I saw you and...you moaned, and I—”

“Was a clumsy oaf, and didn’t look where you put your foot,” Merlin finished, the rest of his fear and apprehension fading away.

“I didn’t expect to see that.”

“I didn’t expect to get caught,” Merlin said.

“Will you let me see?” Arthur asked.

Merlin swallowed, and nodded slowly. His pulse began racing again, and his magic rose, ready to use.

“What do you want me to do?”

Arthur met his eyes. “Can you create a ball of light?” he asked.

Merlin shivered. With barely a thought, and probably only because his magic suddenly seemed so eager to please, all the candles extinguished at once. Arthur’s breath hitched, but he didn’t otherwise react.

Merlin cupped his palms in front of him in the darkness, and then summoned the light. It rose to hover between them, just above their heads. Arthur wasn’t looking at it. He was looking at Merlin’s eyes.

“Even when you were dying, you helped me. When you barely knew me.”

Merlin didn’t know what to say. “Yes.”

Arthur reached out, and brushed his thumb under Merlin’s eye. “When I am king, you won’t have to hide this anymore.”

A tear slid from Merlin’s eye before he could stop it. And then another.  Arthur brushed them away, and then kissed him softly. Merlin banished the light with barely a thought, and let Arthur hold and kiss him in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by streborsirk


End file.
